A Friendly Game
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Blaise and Draco come to Hermione’s flat on New Year’s Eve to have some fun. Posthogwarts


1**Title: A Friendly Game( 1 / 1 )**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** D/Hr/cannonBlaise

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I just play with JK's toys. I'm lucky she shares. Unbeta'd.

**A/N:** This is in response to Quiet Ones January challenge to bring in a new year. It is four a.m. when I finished this but the damn bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy

**Summary:** Blaise and Draco come to Hermione's flat on New Year's Eve to have some fun.

_**A Friendly Game **_

"Are you going to take your turn any time this year?" a male voice whined from across the table and Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the sexy, former Slytherin as she placed her square wooden tiles to spell the word 'git' on the Scrabble game board between the two of them.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her word and winked at her before looking at the letters hidden from her view. The smell of popcorn wafted in the air from the kitchen as Draco seemed to have finally mastered using her microwave. She leaned on the table and said, "Considering it is almost midnight of New Year's Eve, I could've taken till a new year, if I really wanted to frustrate you."

"Ah-ha," the handsome man replied in triumph and looked particular pleased with himself as his steady, brown fingers laid down the tiles to spell 'flirt' for her 'i'. "Ten points from the double letter value."

The blonde entered from her flat's small kitchen with a tray of goodies, which included: fresh popcorn, three bottles of Butterbeer, a small bowl full of gummy bears, and Hermione's favorite chocolate chunk brownies. With a quick rearranging of board to allow space for the goods, Draco set out all the things he brought in and took a seat next to Hermione as she concentrated on the tiles in front of her.

Silently Hermione wondered why in the name of Merlin she invited these two to bring in the new year with her. Usually she went over to Harry's but she really did not feel up to being with all the couples as they snogged the night away. Out of their group of friends, only Colin and she were not involved with someone and Colin preferred males anyways. At least, they'd have something in couple to complain to each other about but she just didn't want to waste an evening complaining about men.

Mentally she rolled her eyes because half the night she complained to herself about the two men she invited to celebrate with. Technically, she only invited Blaise, who had worked with her at the Ministry since the end of the war. Draco was a surprise that Zabini brought with him. Well, the blond and a bottle of the finest elf wine she ever tasted, which was finished off during dinner, were both a surprise. Not that had a problem with Draco any more. No, they came together in an not-so-easy friendship during the war as Snape brought him to the Order with all the information they could offer to help the Light side. Without their information and continued spy work, they probably would've not won the war at all.

Hermione sighed as she tried her hardest to focus on the tiles and the board as she also tried to ignore the nearness of Draco, who took a spot next to her and moved his chair a few inches even closer. Then Blaise sat across from her with that smug look on his face and sexy smile as he sipped his Butterbeer. Damn Slytherins and their sexy ways. There should be some rule that two of them could not be in the same room with a girl, especially when that said girl was the only other person in the flat.

A sexy draw came from her right, "You could always give up. I'm sure Blaise and I could think of something else to do till the clock chimes midnight. Isn't that right, Zabini?"

"Most definitely," Blaise spoke from the other side of the table as his foot rubbed her leg under the table and his two words went straight to her knickers but she was not one to back down from a challenge. But the first challenge was the game. _Focus, Hermione._

Her eyes lit up as she picked up her five tiles from her tray and from his 't' spelled her word. "Tergeo, which is a cleansing spell that can be used-"

The dark brown eyes across from her flashed at her comment and snapped, "I know the spell."

Draco chuckled at his friend and she felt his hand rest on her jean-covered knee. "Good job, darling."

Hermione opened her mouth to comment but saw her opponent lean forward and place his last tiles on the board, which used her 'g' to spell 'tongue.' "I win."

No words came to her as she tried to comprehend the events: a Slytherin beat her at a Muggle board game, Draco's hand moved high up on her inner thigh, Blaise raised her hand into his mouth to suck at the tip and the word 'tongue' being used by either one of the sexy men near her._ Damn._

_**The End **_


End file.
